My Favorite Valentines Day
by KingLaw
Summary: Jason discovers Spinnelli is heart broken on valentines day as he comforts him he learns unexpected new things about himself.
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Chronicle"s

Damian Spinelli computer hacker extraordinaire was having the breakdown of the century as Maxie left his apartment. He burst into a fit of tears as the doors slams and his face fell into his lap at lighting speed. Jason walks out the kitchen with a beer in hand as he sighed at the sight of his friend weeping so loudly. He plops on the sofa next to him as he raises his hand to pat him on the back and his mind rushed back to this morning. He was having an argument with Sam who was packing all her things up as she headed out of the house. "Jason you threatened me once already that's not what a man who loves a woman does Jason.. I am so over this even thought I love you very much Happy Valentine"s.

"Is Stone Cold heartbroken too on this most celebrated day of lovers? I know the heart wrenching feeling that one gets after sword is plunged into our hearts as it turns to asunder." Spinelli says. Jason with the usual blank expression walks over picking up the flowers and the card he bought for her. The lady at the store suggested it as an excellent gift for someone trying to rekindle a romance of any proportion's. He looked at me Spinelli as he threw it away in the trash can and Spinelli finds himself doing the same. He hands him another bottle from the refrigerator as they drink it the cold bitter taste countering the pain.

"Spinelli you need to let it go before it festers deep inside of you and you no longer have a soul." The silent night of Port Charles says in a monotone voice as usual before going back to his bottle. He sighs again as Spinelli rips up the letter he was writing to Maxie in attempt to salvage what was left of the love they had. Jason looks on as he threw it in the trash and then he grabs his jacket on the way out before slamming the door. Meanwhile at casa de Jason he stands up as he runs up the staircase in hopes of getting some sleep. He opens the door as he sees a shadowfigure forming a sexy silhouette of his ex Sam McCall standing by the wall. He stares as the hauntingly beautiful image fades away from his memories forever. He jumps on his bed as he falls into a deep state of nothingness an meaningless hollow dreams.

The darkness fades as he looks up to find Sam standing in front of the bed with the biggest smile of her life. "Sam what are you doing here? Are you back?" He asked her but she does not answer him. She looks to the door as another figure in the shadow walks out into the light taking her hand as he pulls her into his body. The man with the blonde hair and the designer suit was none other then Sonny's nemesis. It was Jasper Jacks back from Australia with his arms around Sam as she shows him the ring on her finger." I was wondering mindlessly on the streets yesterday when I slip bumping into him. You know Jacks such a gentleman helped me to a park bench to sit with me for a while. It was great Jason we talked about old times when I first arrived and how we never had much luck with relationships" She said to him.

He looks around to see if anybody else was around before he stood up then he heard a loud thud from the door downstairs. His eyes popped open as he yawned and then rubbed his eyes grateful that was just a dream on his part anyway." Where are you Jason? What the hell happened between you and Sam?I cant believe she broke up with you that bitch and don't defend her Jason she was never right for you." Carly says as usual poking her nose at things that are none business to begin with like all things that she intervenes in. "Leave Sam alone this time Carly its over between us just like you wanted it to be." He said as he heads downstairs annoyed at Carly for the first time ever an he wondered what her problem is this time. She looks at him with her arms crossed as if she were trying to stand against him. He just looks at her before heading into the kitchen to grab a beer like this was no big deal.

"Seriously you are not going to avoid this conversation now are you Jason? Come on tell me everything I want to know Jason maybe I can help you or talk to her." Carly says with a worried look on her face as Jason just stares back blankly and she rushes out of the building in a fit. Jason sighs again as he grabs his leather jacket closing the door behind him fiercely as he hops on his motorcycle. He turns it on as he rides off into the night speeding on his way to Jake"s for some more beer and minimal conversation. It was almost forty five minutes later when Jason decided to stop instinctively as headed to the bridge he shared with so many of his friends from the early days. He watches as he can see another figure on the bridge take a deep breath before he climbs on to the ledge.

"What the hell are you doing? Things cant be that bad in your life surely you have something to live for." Jason said as he rushed into the light. He was shocked as the man looked his way an all he could feel was complete disappointment as he realized it was Spinelli. He grabbed him from the back and pulled him in as he looked so concerned for his well being. Something was different now Jason could feel it as he picked up spinelli to prop him on his bike as they headed home. He carried Spinelli to the apartment as he tried to fight Jason to flee again finally gave up as they reached the floor. "Why did you do that Stone Cold? Why save me? I wanted it to end like wave taking me back into the see." Spinelli said. Jason ignored him as he sat next to him trying to think what to say to him but only feeling useless at this point.

Spinneli stood up as he headed up the stairs trying to escape his embarrassment in front of Stone Cold. He slipped under the covers as he tried to forget the night and he also unknowingly was forgetting about the suicidal note he left. Jason was grabbing his jacket as the note fell out of his pocket with utter worry Jason picked it up. Spinelli was is bad shape confessing to lose Maxie was his greatest descent into defeat and he had nobody except Jason. Jason read on surprised at Spins confession of attraction and complete unbridled desire to be with Jason. Jason drops the letter as he heads out foot to Jake"s contemplating what was he going to say to Spinelli. Jason did not notice the sign on the wall that stated for the night Jake"s was a Lgbtq bar before he sat down on the stool. It was odd to see all the local people staring at him before Brad and Lucas appeared by his side.

"You do really this is LGBTQ2 night right?" Lucas asked a little bit confused of what was going on. Jason sighed again as Brad leaned on the bar table and with smirk on his face he formed a very sly idea."Why don"t you join us or do you have a partner coming soon."Brad said to which Jason only scowled. "I am having this problem I need help with and I think you guys could help me with it." Jason said reluctantly as he told them what happened and he as he did he saw a couple across the room. The smaller guy looked just like Spinelli same frail body with that sexy red hair Jason thought shocked at his own words. "The way you described the change you felt inside at the bridge and then the letter you face it lit up." Brad said.

"I like Spinelli." He said out loud to which Brad and Lucus smiled at him as they shoved him out the door. Jason runs back to the apartment just to see Spinelli pick up the letter in shock as he tries to rip it. Jason grabs it from his hands as he shoved him into the seat sitting next to him he turns to Spin with a serious express. "Spinelli I don"t know what to say to you...all I know is how to show you."Jason said. As he kissed Spinelli gruffly before pulling away from him waiting to see his reaction. Spinelli looked in awe as hr moved in closer for hug to which Jason did not push him away from. Jason kissed him again this time feeling Spinellis lips on top of his and he felt so alive it was the best Valentine's day gift ever.

The End.

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

The morning rolled in as the sunlight hit Spinelli"s face pulling him out his sleep as his brown eyes popped open. He wiped off the sleep from his eyes as he raises off the bed and puts his feet in the slippers quick to head downstairs. He rushed out the room as he bumps into Jason who pushed him back into the bedroom."We need to have a discussion about last night Spinelli it was a lot happeningat once. I really like you Spinelli a lot more then I could ever imagine and I think I want to make this work for us both. I really want this to go far between us like I never have felt like this before for any other person. Yes not even with Sam the former love of my life and I want this with you more then any thing in the world." Jason said as he blew out in a deep breath

" Jason said as he got up as he positioned himself to laying on the bed before Spinelli kissed himtenderly. "Stone Cold I have been wanting to be with you to my deepest core since forever my utter knight in shining armor. I want you more than anything my love please let me worship you from thetop of your head to the bottom of my feet."Spinelli said to him as Jason pushed back making him lay flat on Jason's stomach and he used Jason like a pillow propping him up on the beds board. He smiles at Spinelli for the first time as all the love he felt came pouring out him and he was utterly in lust with Spin. Jason took his tray up as he waited for Spinelli to finish his breakfast tray and picked it up with such happiness.

Jason runs downstairs to clean the dishes as spin turns off the the tv and the cell phones. Jason has been taking forever to come back upstairs since he left so Spinelli heads downstairs. He was shocked to see Jason Morgan was in a tuxedo looking hot as ever when he got on his knees. He had a rose in his hand with a pleading look in his eyes as he asked Spinelli to go away with him tonight."Well Spinelli we do need some time alone with each other so I was thinking we should go to Sonny's private island. We will have the resort all to our self with the beach and the workers are there tp help us completely. Jason can only feel so good as he garbs Spinellis hand as he pulls him down to the stairs into a loving embrace. He smiles happily as he hugs Spin tighter with such excitement and the both jump on the sofa

"Well I just have to make one stop before we head to the private plane and don't look at me that way Jason. I must tell Maximista that we are definitely over and she quite perceptive end it the way she did." Spin blurted out as Jason looks at him curiously at him and follows him to Crimson of his own accord. Minutes later at the Metro court Jason spots Sam with the same familiar face Jax as he could see her glowing. She looked beautiful as usual but he was not all consumed by her at all as he turns to look for Spinelli. He sees Spin talking to Maxie as they head to Sams table with a string conviction."So I see your waiting on date Maximista I'll be quick Jason and I are going out as of now so thank you." What on earth? You must be kidding." Sam said as she spit out her drink and Jax handed her a napkin.

Jason joined them as he put his hands around Spinellis waist causing a stir at the table and he ignored the shocked looks. "I wish you both luck this time." Jason said to Sam and Jax as he turned around ti pull Spinelli out of the way. Maxie smiled although she knew it was over for a while she hoped Spin would still fight for her. She raised a glass to them both as she ran past them to hug her date Griffin who just arrived. They walked back to there table for the double date as Jason rode off on to the street with Spinelli. They arrived at Sonny's Mansion unexpectedly who was always happy to see them was shocked as they held hands. "So you two are together now? Well congratulations to you both." Sonny said. There was a loud explosion coming from the back of the house which shook all three men as they raced outside to see Carly's car om fire. Max shows his boss Sonny a not on what was left of he burning wreckage. Sonny finished reading the letter before crushing it in his hands firmly and tells Jason to follow him.

"Apparently he has been watching our every move lately because some home by gods name Alchazaris still alive. He said that we have a week to find our loved ones or they will meet a terrible fate at his hands. Brenda and Carly are in danger I have to go find them Jason you take Spin to the island and get relaxed." Sonny said shockingly. Jason grabs Spin as they head back to the apartment and Jason calls his private agent. The plane will be ready in an hour awaiting to take us to a hotel in Hawaii instead of the island Jason thought.. Time passed by rather quickly as they raced to get packed to go and called a car. An hour later they were on .a private plane Hawaii as Spinellis anxiety was running rapid in his mind and causing body jabbing movements with his arms as it spread. Jason kissed him as they took off. He was so happy to be alone with Spinelli on the plane as we hear a loud speaker come on saying we are arriving in Hawaii. The pilot Chase walked over to us as we left the plane smiling at Spinelli who only blushed and Jason w as not very happy as he could see the attempt at flirting with his guy.

"Come on Spinelli" Jason said as he growled at Jason and pulled Spinelli with him off the was such a home body as he plopped on the bed an went to sleep so Spinelli went for a walk on the beach. He sat on the sand as familiar face saw him as he waved him to join him and he hoped Jason would not see. "Hey its Chase right" Spinelli said shyly as they both sat on the sand and began to talk for a good while. Apparently all of Sonny's employees for these types of trips were friendly as Spin met the others Nathan, Peter and Drew. Meanwhile Jason woke up without he noticed Spinelli was gone and called his phone. Spin said his goodbyes as he headed upstairs to the hotel at Jason request anf new he had irked his hero. Jason shockingly kissed him as his worries melted away forever and they fell on to the bed as they undressed. Jason was so happy as he felt total ecstasy from the pleasure and he waits for Spin to sleep. He rushes out to the beach to find this Chase character hanging in the pilot lounge and pulls him to side. "Leave Spinelli alone now no excuses this is your only warning that I am now giving you."Jason said.

Chase explained to him that he thought they were just friends but he was very attracted to Spin and so were his friends. Jason rushed back to the apartment to find Spinelli was gone with just a note left for him. He picks up the note as he skims through it sighing as he trues to run over a plan in his head but nothing was sticking. The note said to meet the strange man by the beach at night or Spinelli dies at his hands. Jason frantically rushed out of the hotel room in the resort searching every place he could find that would be a perfect hiding place. He finally found a small isolated place surrounded by guards as he pulls out his guns. He breaks into the place only to find Spin knocked unconscious and strapped to the sail of the ship. Alchazar appears as he laughs pointing another gun at Spinelli as he taunted Jason with his smirk. "Calm now Jason I like this much better as this odd choice of lover makes things more fair now.

"Samantha McCall was drop dead beautiful but all that you shared with her is physical attraction and with this one its more so much more. You really care for him in ways I don't understand or care two so just give me you gun." Alchazar said as he help his hand out to Jason. Spinelli struggled as he pulls himself out of the mass enough to retrieve his pocket knife and cut himself loose as he fell on top of Alchazar. Jason smiled as he grabbed Spinelli dragging him out of the area and off to the plane as he called Chase. All of Sonny's employees returned to the plane as it took off leaving Jason all alone with Spinelli."You scared me Spinelli because I cant bare to lose you." Jason quietly said a volume that was enough for Spin to make out. Jason turns to Spinelli with his cell in his hands showing him a house that he wants to buy for them both. Spin figures he could work his cases from the house so Sam could have the office space if she wanted. Jason agreed as he pulls Spinelli into a kiss igniting a long hidden fire of lust in their bones. The hardening of their bodies as they leaned in closer nothing was left to be seen if anybody passed.

Jason had a suprise for Spinelli that would shock him since this was not like Jason at all but he felt a little different. He heard from Sonny so he knew everything was fine and asked Sonny to put his plan into action. It was so strange as Spin walked in to find a Valentine's Day decorated apartment with one special addition. Jason disappeared as Spin opened a long box to unveil a Flash costume for him and before he could turn around Jason appeared as Reverse Flash. "Happy Valentine Day Baby." Jason said.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason's New Role

Jason talked Spinelli into staying at Sonny's private island when they landed and Spin was confused. They went to the hotel room rushes over to the bed completely exhausted and has no idea of the plans ahead. Jason goes down to the bar to get a drink where he spies both Maxie and Sam. He rushes over to them to see what's going on."What are you two doing here? What's going on? Is Sonny ok?" He asked ticked off as he cannot read either's face of get an answer out of them. "I came to speak to Spinelli about us?" Masked said staring down Jason who looks completely mystified about this whole ordeal. "An I want to speak to you." Sam said as she pulls her ex a side for Maxie to go find Spinelli.

"What do you want Sam? I have to find Spinelli to ask him something." Jason said as he push a box back into his pocket but Sam saw it with jealousy she reacted. "Are you seriously going to propose to him Jason? I mean come on what is this revenge against me for moving on to Jax." Sam ask. "You left me Sam someone who really loves you and I moved on to in a way not usually possible for me. I am going to be with be Spinelli." He said as she backed him into a wall and kissed him like she never did before. Jason looked confused as Sam smiled back at him but he showed nothing

that warranted her reaction. Meanwhile we see Spin groggily rising from bed as he opens the door to see Maxie.

"Maximization did thy really journey this far to see insignificant me?" Spinelli questioned her so confused. Maxie walks in closes the door with her shoes as she kisses him and he feels so lost. Jason brushes past Sam as he races back to the room and Sam follows on her hot heels. He walks into the room to see Spinelli in utter shambles and his head was spinning. He looks to Jason with a worried expression and Jason just sighs. "Why can't you let us be happy?" He asked angrily as Sam and Maxie continue to pursue them with nothing but determination. "I love you Jason from the bottom of my heart I was just confused really."

"Fair Samantha you want Jason back don't you. Why leave him in the first place?" Spin ask.

"Spinelli I am not trying to hurt you but Jason and I belong to each other and we always will.

Just like you an Maxie belong to each other I can see you still lover her because of the pain you eyes." Sam says as she looks at him with full attention to his eyes. "You two made you points now leave before I personally have to escort you out." They leave as they blow a kiss to their counterparts before heading into the hallway. Jason rolls his eyes as he watches them leave the room before he turns around and watched Spinelli. "Maybe we should give this charade up Jason and just go back to them." He said to Jason.

Without any questions or even any answers Jason opens his arms wide as Spinelli goes

in for a hug from his lover. Jason kisses his forehead lovingly as Spinelli feels at home in his massive arms. "Will you marry me Spin?"

Jason asked Spinelli as he let him go and got on his feet. Spin looked completely shocked at Jason who looked at him lovingly and he now totally agrees to marry him. Jason rises up as he kisses Spinelli happily with a smile and Spin kisses him back. They were so happy as they hug me tightly no worries in the world and all of the promise of tomorrow. They call out as they ordered room service while Spin went out to get ice.

Jason walks down the stairs and through the hallway until he knocks on the girls door. They open the door completely shocked to see him before they can speak he hold his hands out.

"Spinelli agreed to marry me so forget about whatever insane plan you have and don't even try to stop us. Now get out." He said to them

before exiting. Sam frowned as has closed the door turning to Maxie who fumed in anger as she rushed out of the room. "Jason wait just give us one more chance to win him back and you know I can Jason." Maxie said as Sam has come in agreement.

Jason Morgan once again sighs slowly as they both had followed him back to his room and of course Spinelli looked confused. Maxie pushes Jason out of the room with Sam as he rolled his eyes and headed to the bar ready to brawl with her. Hours past as Spinelli thwarted all of Maxies advances until her kissed her and they both felt no spark. She left the room so hurt as she knew it was over for them now and did not want to fully accept it. Jason waited till they left before her headed back but was shock to see Spinelli come out of the elevator. Jason could not take it as they rushed to find some sort of justice of the peace.

As the vows had been said between both men the promise Jason made was magical and he had Spin in his thrawl forever. "I'm sure The Valkyrie will not be pleased about this." Spinelli said to Jason. Jason shrugs his shoulder as he kisses him tenderly and they walk out of the building. Nothing made Spinelli happen before or after this moment. He had Jason to himself that was all that matters to him and only him love is grand. It was an hour later as they lay in bed just in underpants making out as they ate. Spinelli lay his head on Jason's firm body as it felt like heaven on his washboard abs.

After a day they boarded the plane back to Port Charles with ideas of how this has spread all around town by now. Jason just ignored it as he hugged Spinelli with such kindness and they look into each other's eye. He loved Spin with his whole world and nothing in the world could change that. Not Sam, not Maxie or any other person on earth since they are together forever now. After they landed they head back to the apartment first as Spin was shocked to see all of his things back. "Stone cold what's going on?" He asked. "We are moving into our own house tonight." He said as Spinelli smiles at him.


End file.
